Just A Maid
by needavice
Summary: Bella a 20 yo girl needs money to pay the medical fees for her dad. Her only solution to get money with a good salary is to apply for a maid job. After several interviews she finally got accepted in the Cullens' villa. Her only goal was to earn money but what she had never expected was to come across love and desire all together though everything comes with a price.
1. Chapter 1

**Just A Maid**: **CHAPTER 1**

**Since everyone saying it before each chapter I thought I should say it too even though it's pretty obvious that I do not own any Twilight characters. All the credits go to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Note: I'm sorry in advanced if you discerned any mistake or not very correct sentences in the text. I'm not American neither British nor leaving in an English speaking country. I tried to stick up with the vocabulary and expressions I learnt and not sounded too wrong in my writing. **_

_**I'd like to thank my dear friend Marti who generously accepted to help me with some parts and corrected my mistakes. And also **__**shinyunicorn**__** (check her fanfics it's great!) **_

_Bella was sitting on the couch sweating her ass off until she heard:_

"You're hired."  
My brows lifted up not expecting this answer from the woman sat across me.

_No shit?_

I asked unsure about what I had just heard. "Are you being serious?"  
She flipped some curls of her Californian blonde hair and nodded.  
"Oh my God thank you so much you don't even know the burden you just lightened from me!" I clasped my hands in a praying manner and flashed my most sincere smile.  
"Yay!" she said in a high-pitched voice alleging her excitement. "Anyway you're starting tomorrow." she stood from her white Victorian fancy sofa waiting for me to do the same with a grin.  
Remembering my manners, I rose, gathered my stuff and tended my hand to greet. I saw her looking down at my non-manicured eat up-nails hand with a fake bright smile and then drove her attention back at me. "Don't be late."  
I backed up my moist hand understanding that she wouldn't shake it to sweep it on my black jeans.

_Rude_.

"Of... Of course!"  
She smiled one last time and left in an elegant walk her vast living room or maybe it was a guesting room? I didn't know anything about huge proprieties; I just knew that they had countless rooms which rich people were naming in the most pretentious way.  
Her very blue high heels –matching to her tight dress- were resonating on the polished floor. "I guess you know the exit!" I heard her said in the distance.  
"I do, thanks don't bother!" I shouted knowing she was already far away and couldn't hear it.

I headed to the exit excitedly still couldn't believe that I had finally found a job and in a very easy way this time.  
I had multiple job interviews in the same way in rich neighborhoods with their arrogant, stick in the ass house owners but each one of them had ended up in a failure. I started to get desperate about finding a way to earn a lot of money without having to strip my clothes off.  
And now that I had got this housekeeper job everything was getting brighter again. I was thinking about the possibilities that this salary would bring me.  
I knew I would be able to afford the medical care my dad Charlie needed to cure his illness and also paid all the insurances.

My mom had left my father and me for cougar dick world when I was younger with a part of our bank savings so I had to learn and accustom very quickly to the independent life. I started to work at sixteen while I was doing my best in high school to eventually get graduated with average grades. I went to the University of Seattle with the other parts of savings left that my parents had made since I was a newborn. My college years were basically myself studying my ass off to graduate from literature studies until I received someday in a middle of my second year, a call from the hospital telling me that my father had been shot in the torso during a drug dealing case that he was working on downtown in Forks. He used to be the sheriff of this little area; our hometown where I spent all my life there until my majority. Now that he was in a very critical state, I had dropped everything college, studies, friends to come to the rescue and took care of my older. I was juggling between multiple mini jobs and also searching for the one that would provide me enough money for Charlie and me once he would be healed.

And finally Tanya Cullen my new employer, the owner of this sumptuous villa I was leaving from got one of my wishes fulfilled. I couldn't help doing my victory dance which caught the man's -who seemed to be the gardener of the place- attention. He peered at me like I was a mental person who had just escaped from her hospital.

_Fucking great._

If I was going to work with him I might as well give a good impression. I thought. I regained my composure and walked normally to the huge gates of the residence.

I spent the rest of my day in my crappy apartment that I was sharing with my roommate Jessica in Port Angeles. Since I wasn't going to college anymore I couldn't stay on the campus therefore I had to find myself a place to crash in. Not too far away from Seattle and Forks where I was driving back at least once per week to visit my father when time was allowing me to. He was still in the coma since the accident eight months ago so it's not as though he would miss me if I wasn't going anyway.

I had set up my alarm at 5:30 a.m. for the next day to be on time at the Cullen's at 8 a.m. on the dot. When I heard _Wrecking ball_ by Miley Cyrus resonated in the early quiet morning I did what I was always doing I took my pillow ball and threw it to the alarm clock which I had put on the border of my window so that the lazy ass that I was would have no other choice than get up and switched it off. But with time I had found another strategy to make less effort.

I moaned not wanting to move then remembering that today was a big day I swiftly opened my eyes and got out of the bed in a blur; I showered, dressed up, made up only mascara to light up my brown tired eyes. Then I headed to the kitchen to grab some coffee trying carefully to not wake up Picpus -the pitbull of my roommate- laying on my way. According to her "pitbulls were hot men's best friends."

_I also didn't understand her logic._

However I wasn't called Clumsy Bella for nothing when I dropped my bag in the corridor in a loud noise, the fucker had heard it. He gazed at me not happy to have been awakened by me. I quickly picked up my stuff and when I was about to took the tampon that I had rolled on to him he felt my approach and started to growl and showing his sharp canines.

"Shut up Pussy!" I whispered and took back what belonged to me.

He and I weren't such in a good terms as you could see I checked my watch, quickly made calculus and figured that if I didn't want to get stuck in the traffic jam I'd better skip my coffee time and go now. I had two hours and half drive ahead me. I sighed not enjoying the trip but couldn't take the risk to be late for my first day. So I ran outside toward my old Chevrolet trunk and started the engine destination Medina one of the wealthier place near Seattle.

Two middle fingers up and cursing words destined to annoying reckless drivers later I finally made it to the chic suburb.

_On time! _I congratulated myself.

I got out of the car and removed the wrinkles of my black suit; the only piece of my closet that seemed fancy enough to fit with my new workplace and its people around. I detached my messy bun and let my brownie chocolate hair fell on my tensed shoulders.

_Everything is going to be fine_ I tried to assure myself. Actually I didn't know why I was stressing out it was only a cleaning job. Rich people weren't known for being messy. Only two or three sweeps with a broom, few windows cleaning and laundry would be enough. I also read somewhere that they were only feeding with salad because it was good for the skin.

Wait… Maybe the latter was bullshit when I was re-thinking about it.

I shrugged off my anxieties and headed to the doors impatiently. Once the now familiar blonde beauty Tanya Cullen faced me in her superb white Chanel ensemble all the assurances that I gathered earlier puffed like a balloon. She was gorgeous from head to toe. Her wide dark blue eyes made a quick inspection of my outfit then she smiled at me.

"This is very good Isabellina you're right on time!" She clapped her hands gently. I nodded and fake- smiled my enthusiasm with her. I felt immediately dumb in my black un-ironed suit.

"It's Isabella." I corrected.

"Why did I think your name sounding more like the word Ballerina?" she looked upward questioning herself I didn't know what to respond so I just blurted out. "But you can call me Bella it's easier!"

"Okay I'll try to remember, come in." she was already walking through the immense hall toward a room I hadn't seen yet. I hastily closed the doors behind me and followed her very high stilettos steps with my very flat shoes.

_Goddamn it this villa was huge_! It almost took us three minutes to finally lead into a corridor in front of a door?

She opened it with a key she had retrieved from her back pocket while talking to me.

"You'll wear a uniform to work from Monday to Saturday; Sunday will be your day off," she pulled out from a shelf inside the closet a dark grey folded uniform to place it on my hands. "The house has three floors the hall included, you'll clean it first since it's the place where guests wandered around so it needs to be perfect!" she closed the door and gave me the key.

We were now moving elsewhere. "Second floor is the bedrooms which obviously have to be tidy daily; you'll work on them first."

"I thought it was the first floor first?" I asked not understanding.

"Don't cut me," she said with her hand then added. "Third floor is basically never use, it's usually the help quarter or the place where we stock unimportant stuff, but it also has the sport room and sauna which I use once a week with Irina my best friend, you'll see she's a-ma-zing!" she marked every syllable, emphasized the last one and turned back to see if I was still following behind. "So the third floor needs to be clean too."

She continued to ramble about the every corner of the immense house that had to be clean "first" and its organization to finally end up an hour later in the kitchen. The size was of course ridiculous the "my all apartment could fit in it" expression was making all its sense now.

I was dazzled by all its equipment and decoration, we weren't alone though, the gardener -that I instantly recognized by his uniform and same inquiring look- was standing behind the marble counter and was filling a vase with some flowers he had probably picked from the plenteous front yard garden.

He didn't look as old as I had first thought when I met his baby blue eyes. He must have been in his twenties like me. He stopped what he was doing when we approached.

"Good Morning Mrs. Cullen." he greeted politely.

"Oh right I forgot," Tanya headed to the double doors fridge to grab a bottle of water. "This is Mike Newton our gardener, who is terrible at cooking by the way." she winced disgusted.

"I'm the gardener ma'am."

"But when I'm hungry I need good food!" she snapped.

_Oh I see how it was going to be… _I understood. Before I could think any deeper about my theory, Tanya made a sign to follow her. We were passing through another living room I wasn't acquainted to.

"I wish he was as good as cooking like he is with the flowers!" she whined with a shrilling voice. "I wish I could fire him!"

"Why don't you do it then?" every word that this woman was pronouncing was an enigma to me.

"I can't! He's like the best flowers, trees and grass keeper in this neighborhood. Everyone is jealous of me and dying to have him!" She was bragging proud of herself.

_Self-centered much?_

"The only problem is that he can't cook!"

"But he is the gardener…"

_Like 1+1=2 and gardeners are gardeners not cookers!_ I wanted to scream.

"So?" she stared at me as though I had just said something stupid. "I think they should teach them how to make at least a sandwich in their flowers school in my opinion!" She pouted her pink pulpy lips strongly convinced about her words. I inhaled the sarcasm that was about to slid from mines and smiled at her.

She put her hand on the handle door we had just stopped in front. "Anyway let me introduce you to the men of my life!"

"Men?"

**Well that was a very long chapter but it was to introduce the main character and her situation, I'll try to make it less long next time or not. **

**Tell me what you think of this beginning and who is behind the door.**

**Hint: they are males **

**Tell me also if you want me to continue or not **

**~BERENICE~ twitter name: needLullaby. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Maid**: **CHAPTER 2**

**I still do not own any Twilight characters. All the credits go to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Special thanks to Marti my bitch and shinyunicorn (check her fics) I love them.**

**And thank you for reading!**

**This chapter is actually longer than the first one sorry if it's too long but read it till the end or you won't understand the next chapter. Also sorry for any mistake apparent, I'm working on it. **

_Bella and her boss Tanya Cullen were standing in front of a door:_

Her men? What? She never told me during my job interview yesterday that she was polygamous. Was it even legal in this country?

_Oh Em Gee!_

Or maybe "her men" meant her husband- which I had still haven't seen any picture of in this house yet- and their son? Sons? She seemed pretty young to have children though I would easily give her 25 years old but I wouldn't dare asking her.

This was stressing me out because I hated kids. Although babies were the exception, those cuties were impossible to loath. However I wasn't good at looking after them a whole hour which I had largely proven the few times I have been asked to, so for entire days? No way.

She finally opened the wooden door to a vast room majestically decorated with lavender walls and satin curtains at each side of the French windows that were letting the early sun enlighten the place. This was when I saw them.

"Look at my beautiful babies!" She ran toward them and embraced them with glee.

She was hugging her two little Labradors laying on their deluxe pad pillow. One was black as dark and the other white as my ass.

Doggies? Those were the men of her life? Seriously?

"Aren't they the most exquisite puppies on earth?" she asked me while kissing them passionately on their muzzles and didn't refrain them when they started to lick her face.

_Gross!_

I disliked dogs since I had a roommate called Picpus, I couldn't stand them and their manners and now I had to deal with two others.

_Fucking Great!_

So she was living in this huge villa with only two companions? This was pretty sad actually and kind of pathetic in my opinion. I figured she was married since she was called Mrs. Cullen and the enormous diamond she was displaying on her left ring finger could also let me guess she was. Where was her Mr. Cullen?

She had never mentioned it in the interview but we hadn't entered the subject whatsoever or maybe they were getting divorced after all? This was the only legit thought that had come to my mind.

How should I call her then? Lady? Miss? Mrs.? I was having an internal battle so I decided to woman up and ask for an answer.

"So Mrs. Cullen," I started cautiously It was like walking on eggs while talking to her. "Are they the only men of your life?"

She blinked. "Yes," then looked upward and smiled. "Oh no there's also my husband." She pointed something behind me; I immediately turned around to face a medium framed picture of a handsome man hanging on a wall.

"Oh my God! He's dead?" I squealed, covering my mouth with my hands. This poor woman that I had been making fun of earlier was in reality a widow. And maybe those two dogs were the only legacy he had left (besides money) I felt terrible and so sorry for her that I ran at her side and took both her hands in mines to express my sympathy.

"Mrs. Cullen I'm so sorry for your loss I didn't know I…"

Her eyes grew wide. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Yeah what were you talking about Bella? My inner self also wondered. I looked at her very confused expression. Then on the wall behind her, was hanging a picture of the same size representing Tanya this time. "I… I thought he was…"

"At a business trip! You'll meet him tonight at dinner!" She swiftly withdrew her hands from my hold and made her way back to the entrance of the room.

So those were only portraits.

"Oh…" I felt completely stupid after this revelation now but I was still trying to find it a justification. "What about the candles under the picture?" I gestured.

"First they are on the shelf and second it's for the atmosphere. For you record dogs also need night lights to sleep." She whistled at them. "Come on boys it's time for your morning walk."

And they were gone, leaving, my "ignorance", silliness and I alone in this huge doggie room which I would probably have to clean first.

The rest of the day went by slowly I should even say at the snail pace. I tried to forget and not repeat my early humiliation by compensating with hard work. After the puppies walk my employer was back to giving me more tasks that needed to be made at each hour of the day she had also given me a big notebook of the size of an encyclopedia.

"Here, this is all you need to know about me the house and Edward my husband,"

Edward? So that was how he was called? Mm… that sounded Italian to me. Does that mean I'd have to cook pasta and pizza every day?

_That I can!_ I jubilated.

She handed me the dictionary, I meant the memo. "Edward don't have time to explain you all his daily habits so I," she pointed at herself proud. "Nicely gathered all the principal information you have to know about him in here."

_Principal?_ I glimpsed at the heavy folder.

"You have to learn it by heart of course, but if you don't remember some things you can write them down on your arms, you need to hide them with sleeves though because I called that cheating." She revealed her bright white smile to me.

"Okay…" I nodded dumbfounded.

Was this lady okay?

She then left for her daily sport time to go at the gym club she had subscribed to which meant she was obviously not using the upstairs room she had entirely dedicated for it. But would need to be cleaned too!

_Somebody shoot me._

Why bother having this room at home then? I really didn't get how rich people's minds functioned. I shook my head and went back to the tasks I was assigned for the rest of the day.

Around 5 p.m. I decided to take a break from cleaning and before starting to make dinner.

The salad ideal about rich people I was dreaming of seemed far away now that I was thinking about the meal Mrs. Cullen was expecting me to do.

What the fuck was a filet de Boeuf Rossini? I had no clue about French fancy food.

I headed to the wide backyard patio and drew out a cigarette from the pack that I had pulled in the pocket of my ugly grey uniform earlier. It was a regular buttoning dress -no cleavage apparent not that I had much to show anyway- that was stopping right before the knees with a white apron tied at the waist.

This was accompanied by very unstylish matching shoes. And let's not forget the unforgettable nor less unappealing headdress that completed the outfit.

I was so not materializing the sexy soubrette that we generally thought about when we heard the word "maid".

I grimaced while lightening my well-deserved cigarette. I wasn't a hard smoker, I was only puffing one here and then when I was under extreme stress and after the whole day I had just spent, the information I needed to process and the final meeting with the last Cullen member soon, I needed a moment for myself to breathe out.

"We're not allowed to smoke." I heard Mike's voice popped up out of nowhere warning me. I looked around in search of a blond gardener and found him further squatted behind a bush he was working on.

"But I'm outside."

He shook his head and rose. "Mrs. Cullen doesn't like smoke she doesn't want it on her propriety."

_Jesus those people were so picky!_ I wanted to say but I was fearing Mike would tattle to his bosses my inner thoughts. I didn't know him yet. Instead I put my cig back in its pack.

"But I won't tell her for this time," he winked at me. I thanked him with a smile, took my cigarette back again then asked him to make conversation and also because I needed help.

"So tell me what should I expect about the husband? Is he as…" I was quickly searching for a word which didn't have dumb as synonym. "As 'special' as his wife?"

"You're meeting Mr. Cullen tonight?" He chuckled.

"Yes, do you have any tips for me to not screw up the final meeting with the big boss?"

"Mr. Cullen is…" he frowned also searching his words. "He's the boss."

_That's old news Blondie, I already knew it._

"That doesn't help much." I breathed out the smoke and smirked.

"You just have to do as he says, act normal meaning not doing weird dances everywhere,"

I giggled remembering my yesterday first embarrassment. "And everything will be okay." He finished.

We chatted more about our employers and acquainted for another fifteen minutes then I was back at playing Cinderella and this time, in the kitchen.

I was working on the dinner with a book recipe I had found in one of the numerous drawers of the place. I had also opened the memo to learn the first few things about Mr. Cullen and not looked completely clueless in the hypothesis that he would question me, apparently he seemed hard to please. I was guardedly studying every detail of him while reminding the picture from the doggie room and how strangely disturbing it had been to gaze at it. I had only seen the picture for a short amount of time though, hardly few seconds before turning my head back to Tanya but his wild green eyes had retained my attention. My yesterday interview with Tanya had made me believed that she was the typical young woman married to an old white wealthy man for his money. Now I guessed I was wrong because the blurry memory I had from the picture was a freshly handsome man in his late twenties.

It was nearly 7:30 p.m. when Tanya called me with the direct home line phone to signaling me that Mr. Cullen's car was on its way so I had to be ready when He was going to arrive.

While we were waiting in the luxurious hall she had even confessed me that her ladies part was impatient to see him back because this night was going to be one of those 'reunion nights'.

Wow, hold the fuck up! Since when Mrs. Cullen and I became that close so she would divulge so openly this kind of information to me? She had also mentioned that Mr. big boss C had a big D that would soon enter her V.

_Oh my god!_

_LALALA I didn't want to hear this. LALALALA_

Eventually a very tall black man who I assumed was the chauffeur entered first carrying the luggage at each arm. "Good evening Mrs. Cullen."

"Good evening Felix." She replied with a nod.

And then I saw him. The moment he passed through the threshold my eyes hanging around the gilded hall had instantly stopped on the most good-looking man that I had ever come across in my entire life. He was the type of guys you would only see in movies, on the front cover magazine or in your dreams so much he was out of your league.

And I wasn't even exaggerated. This was about 6'2" of gorgeousness standing across me in his elegant navy blue suit that was impeccably suiting his muscular body. My radar smelled six hard pack under his clothes.

_Dear Lord!_

I looked upward at his flawless spotless face and his dark bronzed hair- that my hands were desperately in need to caress- was perfectly falling in disarray. The contrast of his hair was matching with the color of his eyes. And Jesus his eyes! He had two deep glistening emeralds instead of regular ones that were scanning down the hall until they stopped on his wife.

"Eddie!" She squeaked then ran toward her husband almost jumping on him like a panther on her pray. She circled his neck with her claws and as soon as their mouths met it was as though there was no one around in the place anymore. At first it was sweet and passionate until Mr. Cullen started to grab her ass with his long fingers and squeezed it hard. This was getting bestial.

_Oh my, were they going to have sex in front of my eyes!?_

So I did what everyone would do in this kind of situation, I blushed and coughed embarrassed.

"What's that?" he said when he broke the kiss to eye me. I turned around to see what he was referencing to, noticing nothing out of the ordinary I comprehended that he was actually talking about me.

_Ouch that hurts._

On a scale on how to diminish someone else's self-esteem this short sentence was coming on the top.

"This is Isabella Swan the new maid." Tanya introduced me with her sweet voice without any mistake in my name. I smiled and he was staring at me in his statuesque pose, impassive not saying a word.

Shit maybe he was waiting for me to reply something? How shall we address to rich people already? I knew I had forgotten to google it yesterday!

"Nice to meet you Sir it will be my very pleasure to serve you." I bent to make a quick reverence with my uniform and put on my not so awkward but respectful smile.

I suddenly recalled where I had first heard this phrase before. It was in a bad porno that my best friend made me watch when we were in high school because of a stupid bet I had lost back then. And now I realized that I had just used it to greet my boss for the first time.

_Dammit!_

Let's hope he's never watched it too. Nothing on his face seemed to let me know he did though. Not even an eyelash moved from him, he was still glancing at me uninterested and finally he let go of his wife and started to walk toward me.

My body instantly froze into stone, what was he doing? What did I do wrong? Did he figure about the bad porno quote? I was actually shitting my pants. My eyes were probably thrice as their original size now the more he was approaching, but at the last moment he veered his trajectory to pass by me bringing his delectable Dior Homme perfume to my nostrils.

_Oh god!_

"Good evening." He greeted me with his deep but not less sexy voice.

"Good…" but hardly had I had time to finish that he tossed his coat at my face and continued his way like I was a vulgar coat rack.

_Nice…_

Twenty minutes later the Cullens were sat down at the ostentatious extended oak dinner table. They were chatting about the Tanya's out-and-about and Edward business trip around the meal I had struggled with for three hours. Moreover I had managed to make a very stylish presentation in the plate, I was not so sure about the taste though since I didn't know how it was supposed to be like to begin with. I was re-filling her glass of wine when Tanya moved on another conversation.

"I called the car pound today so they can clear out the alley from this awful red thing truck that was parking in front of the house."

These words had ringed a bell. Was she talking about what I was thinking she was talking about?!

"What!?" I almost yelled. My voice echoed in the dining room, breaking the discussion, the soft ambience and the normalcy of this young couple. They both eyeballed me puzzled, not understanding my misdemeanor. Then I recollected my sense. "I'm sorry." I mumbled lowering my head in excuse.

"Oh this was your car?" Tanya awed, understanding. "I'm sorry Bella but this trunk was ruining the view and the general landscape of the neighborhood. I thought it belonged to a homeless…" she picked her vegetables with the silver fork and graciously put them in her month.

Since when homeless owns cars with an iPod in it and 50 bucks in the gloves box?!

_Goddammit how could she not figure that it belonged to me?_

I didn't utter another word after my little uprising; Mr. Cullen phone had interrupted the discussion and he quitted the table. At 9 p.m. on the dot I was finally off duty but with no more car, music nor self-respect left.

I had no other choice to call a cab to pick me up and was already seeing my few poor dollars left in my wallet being taken away because of the very high price of the two hours of drive this would get me.

Eventually it arrived, I wanted to greet my employers before leaving but they were already hidden in one of their innumerable rooms.

Probably screwing like bunnies.

This was a good thing though because I was so pissed at Mrs. Cullen that I didn't want to talk to her anymore. And his husband, don't even get me started. If my grandma was still around she would have probably chased him after with her wooden spoon and told him what she was truly thinking about his bad behavior. She would've also advised me to tell him to go fuck himself. But I couldn't have done it. This woman had some balls and I didn't. Not when it was about work.

Edward Cullen was my boss so I couldn't say or do anything that would manifestly get me fired, however truth was that he was an arrogant prick.

_Arrogant but hot._

I shook my head to clear these improper thoughts about my boss and took place in the backseat of my taxi. I put my heavy notebook- that I had taken with me to revise home- at my side and loosened up my pony tail tired of this never-ending day.

I had fallen asleep when the driver announced me that we were arrived at destination.

Creepy-at-night-Port Angeles.

I quickly made the count but gave him all the money I had left, still in the blur. Hit the bed and never wake up, this was all I wanted to do at this moment.

He thanked, greeted me then drove away, leaving me in the late almost midnight night. That was when I felt this lightweight on me.

_My memo!_ I remembered.

I had stupidly left it in the car.

"WAIT COME BACK!" I started to run after the taxi but it was too late.

Fuck me.

**Well well poor Bella?**

**Thank you for reading I got a lot of positive comments on my first chapter so I decided to continue the fanfic and I have plenty ideas for it hehehehe**

**And also if there's any word you didn't understand in the text you can PM me I'll gladly reply to you.**

**You can try to figure what will happen to Bella in the review section  
**

**My Twitter: needLullaby**

**~BERENICE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just A Maid**: **CHAPTER 3**

**Not my characters they belonged to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes… I hate it when I discover them after posting my chapters *hitting my head against a wall* **

**This chapter is shorter than the others. Thanks to my "editor" Marti. Also go read ****Marcia794**** and shinyunicorn fics there are awesome.**

**Spoiler: Cute Edward and Bella scene below :3**

_Bella arrived home to her apartment._

I was torn between saying that this day has been one of the worst days of my life or just the most humiliating to my roommate Jessica, when I reached the third floor and entered apartment A3.

The only 'good' thing was most probably when my eyes fell upon one of the most handsome man I could ever meet in my life, the kind of man who would make you drool, the one who would make you have difficulties to look into the eyes so much his beauty was intimidating, the one who would awaken your ladies part asleep for years just by seeing him.

But he was also the kind of man who would throw you his coat at the face and who I would henceforth have to call boss.

_Yay! _I rejoiced sarcastically.

"So you just left the folder in the cab like that?" Jessica asked while handing me a cup of her herbs infusion she was so fond of.

"Yeah I fell asleep and forget it."

"I see…" she nodded. "Well Bella I don't wanna worry you but I think you're kinda screwed." Her brown eyes stared mines, sympathizing. "So what are you gonna do about your truck and the notebook?"

I frowned concerned and took a sip of the cup. "I don't know! I guess I'll have to improvise for the ride and pretend I know them?"

I knew, she knew, the whole world knew that it wasn't a good idea but what else could I do?

"Anyway, what else happened besides that?"

_I MET THE MOST FUCKING HOTTEST MAN THAT GOD BRINGS FROM HEAVEN! MY PANTIES CAN EVEN TESTIFY THAT!_ My inner self was chanting, but I couldn't let her know that I was already having a weird fixation on Mister beautiful green eyed Cullen. So I just shrugged. "Nothing."

We talked some more then I headed to bed exhausted.

The next day was quite similar with the previous one.

Clumsy and awkward.

First I had managed to get a good price with a taxi driver for the two hours ride to the villa. I had also asked him if there was any chance he'd seen any cab transporting a heavy black folder, but of course the answer was negative.

_I am so screwed._ Jessica was right.

Once in the kitchen I was recalling some paragraphs about the breakfast and its organization which I had quickly taken a look before skipping to the Edward part.

I wondered why…

Anyway after multiple pros and cons I decided to cook everything I could make for the breakfast: Eggs, bacon, sausage, bread, milk, cereals, toast, and pancakes included.

There would certainly be something among them that they usually eat on this goddamn list.

I was bustling around the kitchen panicking and searching for a coffee machine. That I was sure, had to be on the list. But with my luck once I had found it, I couldn't make it work.

_Why on earth did they have such difficult devices? Can't they have machines with simple manipulation for poor dumb people like me? _

I was trying to reach the third shelf -with my tiny 5'5" size- of the highest cupboard when I heard a whistle behind.

"That's nasty!"

"I know Mike, my hair looks terrible," I replied breathless, my little climbing had taken me more energy than I thought.

"I didn't have time to wash it today," my back was still facing him. "Though it's fucking rude to say that to some…" I let my phrase unfinished when I turned around and realized who I was talking to.

_Shit. _

No this wasn't Mike neither Tanya nor Edward Cullen but a total very well-build, brown-haired stranger.

"Fuck! I mean I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," I defended but he was gazing at me with amused eyes.

He looked fine, very fine for my taste… _damn why do all the men of this house have to be hotties?_

"I guess you are the new home girl, aren't you?" he grinned. "This change for the old one we used to see here." he was standing behind the counter across me with a friendly smile. I didn't know if I was more startled by his imposing bear kind size or by the fact that he wasn't considering me as a random furniture like everyone else here. "I'm Emmett, Edward's personal trainer and occasionally his best friend."

Mr. Cullen had a personal trainer? So this was explaining his well sculpted body I had discerned throughout his clothes yesterday, yummy.

_Focus Bella!_

"I'm Bella, the maid." I managed to articulate, and then asked politely. "Do you need something sir?"

"Nah it's okay, by the way your hair looks fine." He was now walking toward the small staircase of the place that was leading up to the second floor.

My brows furrowed in confusion not understanding why he was telling me this. Then I remembered his comment. "Oh you meant the kitchen then, I apologize for the mess…"

"Nope" he accentuated on the 'p.' "I didn't mean the kitchen either." He swiftly turned his head and by the time I saw a smirk, he was gone.

If he wasn't talking about my hair, neither the kitchen what was it?

Then it hit me, I opened my mouth, speechless, he was talking to me from behind earlier, my hands hastily made their way to my butt.

_Son of a… did he just call me fat ass? _

I knew I had a well developed backside, this was actually the only part of my body that I was kinda sorta proud of but now I wasn't so sure, since that I had basically just been called "big nasty booty" by a body professional trainer.

I pouted, looked down at the butter spray bottle I had taken from the shelf and threw it to the bin upset.

_Fuck it I'll eat salad tonight…_

Eventually I was done with the cooking and set all my work on the table in the morning room a.k.a. the place where they were eating breakfast because they were too pretentious to use the same room for it.

I put the last plate proud of myself for finishing everything before the Cullens' arrival.

_Who's the boss now? _I bragged inside.

I was about to do my well-deserved victory dance –which by the way, consisted to do the Macarena and booty shake all at once- when I recognized Edward's voice coming closer. I froze.

"I'm the fucking boss so when I say something you do it!" He sounded furious.

_Alright I get it I'm not the boss._

I quickly regained my seriousness and put my hands behind my back waiting for him to enter the room. He looked pissed which made him even sexier. His musculature was highlighted by his dark grey suit.

_Aw twinzies, this was matching with my perfect ugly uniform! _ I couldn't help smirking. He was being followed by his coach Emmett.

"Are we clear?" Mr. Cullen was actually talking on the phone but stopped his track the moment he peeked at the table and ended his call. "What the fuck?"

_I'm not a fuck for fuck sake but a fucking human being!_ This was the second time that he was addressing to me this way. But I didn't say any of it of course instead I swallowed my grudge and voiced enthusiastically. "The breakfast is ready sir!" I gestured at the generous table.

His jaw clenched. "Where is my usual breakfast?"

I couldn't find any answer to this question because I had no fucking clue about it.

"I…hum...I…" I started to chew my lower lip; this bad habit was always happening when I was nervous.

"I what?" he was waiting and the more I was stammering the more I was getting on his nerves. "TANYA!" he called. We heard her replied from the distance and few seconds later she entered the vast morning room. The three of them were standing on the other side of the garnish table.

"Oh my god Eddie did you prepare this huge breakfast for me?" She clasped her hands, content. "Aaw you shouldn't have to baby!"

"No, I'm asking you what is this all about?"

She answered with an innocent tone and batted her long eyelashes. "I don't know, do you?" they were both eyeing each other.

_Geez this was only food._

Feeling the awkward silence growing, Emmett took a step forward and tapped on Edward's shoulder while saying lightheartedly. "It's okay 'Eddie' we'll eat it. Let's not waste the food, shall we?" He headed to the round table and took a seat, Mrs. Cullen followed but her husband stayed still, hands in his pocket.

He passed his right hand in his sex hair I meant messy hair. "I don't have time for this bullshit." He breathed then walked away, annoyed.

_Well done Bella you've just made your own boss your enemy and now he's gonna fire your ass._ I scolded myself but I didn't want this to happen I couldn't be fired after my second day! Mrs. Cullen and Coach Emmett must have been accustomed by his behavior because they begun their discussion joyfully after Edward's departure. I on the other hand wasn't, so I hastily ambled toward the exit where he had just left, I couldn't let him go without apologizing.

He was already far away in the corridor I wouldn't catch him up without running. "Sir! Sir!"

He heard me but didn't stop walking neither alleged to hear my calls. I cantered to him until outstripped him and stood in front of him so he couldn't go any further.

"Mr. Cullen!" He looked down at me -his deep green eyes in mines- with the same superior look he had the night before. "I'm sorry! It wasn't my attention to upset you…" I started to blurt all out: about the car and the car pound.

_Shut up Bella he doesn't give two flying fucks about your lame boring story!_

But words kept slipping out of my mouth in a very fast forward motion; I had also mentioned the loss of the black notebook in the taxi and how indecisive I had been to finally make all this food so that I wouldn't be put in an awkward position, which I had obviously failed. Though he wasn't supposed to know this part…

_Shut the fuck up already! The man couldn't care less about your excuses! _I saw him several times peeped away uninterested which I had only understood at the end of my long ass speech.

"…So once again I'm sorry!"

After that he stared at me for few long seconds. "You finished?"

I nodded with an apologizing smile. "Yes." Even though I had just consumed his precious time at least I tried to be clear so he would understand why I did it.

I saw him slowly leaned forward me, his face getting closer to mine.

_Oh my, his face, his eyes, his scent! Oh my God what was he going to do?_

I instantly felt the blood flushed on my cheeks and the beats of my heart accelerated, until there were only few inches separating us.

"Then, go clean the bedroom." He suddenly snapped coldly then got around from where I was standing and continued his way.

_Rude! Ass! Asshole!_ My bitch face drew on my features and my eyes followed him, astounded.

He had just discharged me like… like a maid.

_But I am a maid, what was I expecting anyway? _My brows knitted.

After my little face to face chat with Mr. gorgeous eyes I didn't see him for the rest of the day, he had abruptly left, behind the wheel of an expensive Mercedes.

So I did as he told, I entered the immense room that I assumed was their bedroom and started to calculate how many square foot I would have to clean in my short amount of time left before going back to the kitchen and preparing the doggies meal.

_Of course those couldn't eat normal dog food like everyone else. _

I rolled my eyes at the thought and sighed, my eyes took a quick round of the place. There were clothes scattered all around the majestic king size bed. I guessed those two didn't waste time as soon as I'd walked through the door. They could have had the decency to clean up after their 'reunion night'.

_Pff rude rich people. _

**Yeah meh… not really proud of this chapter I promise I'll do better in the next one and it'll be longer.**

**My life: I'm moving out very soon so I don't have time to write as I want to *crying* **

**Thank you again for reading.**

**My Twitter: needLullaby.**

**~BERENICE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just A Maid**: **CHAPTER 4**

**Very long chapter below because the last one was shorter so here is it. Also I lied there wasn't any E/B cute scene in the other chapter hohoho maybe in this one? **

**Thanks to my Betas, for giving me advice and correct my texts. (Hopefully there won't be mistakes *sweating*)**

**Thanks to you for reading. **

_Bella was tossing and turning in her bed._

Those green eyes were haunting me, and every time I was telling myself to stop thinking of whom they belonged to, the more my fucking brain was doing the contrary. So I was ending up covered in sweat after another countless smutty dream about him and me.

They said virgins had a very well-developed imagination when it comes to sex.

_Does that explain my weird erotica dream I had with him in a freezer? _

We were freezing to death among the ice of the cold room. He was wearing a beanie for only clothes and I nothing but red high heels, though it was still smoking hot in here. My back was resting on the cold wall; we were standing up, my legs apart and him in between with his length filling my wet hole. I was feeling good and I thought it was really good and so did the white horse with a blond wavy mane that was watching us from behind in a very pervert way.

_Huh?_

Damn now I needed a cold shower because my horniness was showing. The alarm clock was indicating 4:12 in the morning. Whatever, I'd go to work earlier, in view of the full day that was coming up.

Three weeks had passed since I started to work in the villa and my 'little' breakfast blunder. But somehow I had finally figured what really was pleasing Mr. Cullen for breakfast. This consisted of one cup of strong black coffee -coming especially from Colombia-accompanied with two truffle egg toasts with slices of fry asparagus. Who on earth would eat that?

_Oh wait, I knew the answer, only a wealthy person. This wealthy person much known as the big-headed pretentious, good-looking, boss of mine._

Mr. Cullen had remained the same jerk; he was avoiding any discussion he could have with me and was only replying with short cut sentences when he had to:

"Yes,"

"No,"

"To get to the other side, 1.77245…" Actually I had come up with this one. I grinned at the thought of this quote, coming straight from this movie I was fondly obsessed with. But more seriously these quotes were truly representing how minimal and depthless our conversations turned out to be. We were only interacting via the home line phone or when there were people around.

However, this was the opposite with Mrs. Cullen, she and I had grown to know each other.

_In only one way. _

I was trying to collect any piece of information that I should have had already learnt with the lost notebook. Tanya had no filter or censure included while talking. She could evoke how green the grass was then immediately switched to a complete description of her last night orgasm with her "hubby".

_Freak._

This wasn't excluding how she was giving me a hard time in my daily life. I had no more time for myself. My breaks had become shorter to shorter to inexistent. When I wasn't in the villa cleaning or cooking I was out doing the million things she had courteously written on her bucket list then sent it on my Iphone. Not a day I wouldn't receive a text, a call or an email from her.

She had gradually became a tyrant but in sweet, adorable, irritating way.

_She was a bitch just say it!_

I quirked my eyebrows and nodded to signal her that I was still listening to her blathering, even though my mind had drifted away to Edward Cullen-fucking-me-dreamland.

_Mm…yes!_

"What?" Tanya stopped brushing her golden hair and eyed me through the mirror, baffled.

Fuck! I had moaned my last dirty thought out loud. When I realized it I swiftly covered my mouth, red of embarrassment.

"I…I mean hum yes, you want the service to start at 7 p.m." I stuttered but manage to blurt out a correct info she had told me earlier.

"Yes I do and I want it to be impeccable, you'll be in charge to welcome and guide the guests in the guestroom."

The Cullens -which I suspected more Tanya to be the hostess- had planned a Garden night party in their gigantic back yard. Every 6 months she was organizing a gathering with the whole neighborhood to show Mike's magic handy work to them. In order to keep Mike always busy with her house so he couldn't water any other else's plants around, Tanya was ordering him to change completely the style and installation of the immense garden twice per year in the waiting of these garden parties. Where she would show off to her pompous friends how good her gardener was.

_Clever stupid bitch._

"Also we hired waiters and valets for the night Henry will be outside to park the guests' cars and another will take the coats. His name is Dimitri he's a sweetheart you'll see, I'm always hiring him for events. Anyway he will assist you at the doors." Tanya was putting her earrings on all smiling.

She had been preparing this party for a month already, even before I came in the picture. So she had expressly asked me to not mess up this night or this would be the drowning of her 'excellent' reputation.

_And I as a 'good' employee wouldn't want my boss' standing to be tarnished of course not_! I thought ironically.

What I mostly didn't want was to be the one to blame for, in case of any slip. So I had put myself under extreme stress, caffeine and on the alert of every detail for the last two days before the D day.

Today.

I was running around the house to check if everything was ready and in order for tonight. I couldn't let anything uncalled-for happened. My ass was still on the grill and could get fired at any moment.

Around 6 p.m. when the cookers, waiters and gardeners were finalizing the last touch of their work I quickly climbed upstairs to slip on my night dress. This was a simple Persian blue dress that was stopping up to the knee, the sleeves were stretching to the elbow and my neck was open by a round collar. This dress had nothing remotely sexy– apparently I wasn't allowed to look too decent at this party, I needed to blend in and appear just like a maid– and the flat shoes that I was wearing were just accentuating my lower statue.

_Awesome…_

We were all ready to welcome the first guests on time only one person was missing though, the coat valet.

I was standing at the open doors of the large house sweating my ass out and trying to remember every name of the list. Tanya said it was classier if I knew all the names and didn't have to check my list at every new guest appearance. The woman had me memorized more than 150 goddamn full names in less than 2 days.

_Fuck her. _

I was cordially greeting the guests and at some point another one showed.

"Good evening sir welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen house, may I ask you your name?"

_Well done! I haven't forgotten to google the greetings this time! _I auto congratulated me.

"I'm Demetri…"

His name rang a bell. The coat valet! Fucking finally! Dude had 20 minutes late. I cut him before he would make any formal presentation. We didn't have time for this shit.

"You're late Dimitri!" I scolded him like a child.

"What? I thought the party was starting at 7 p.m.?"

"But you're supposed to come earlier duh?"

_Didn't Dumbmitri know his job or?_

His brows furrowed. "I don't understand I…"

"There's nothing to understand except punctuality." I fake smiled. "Anyway, the room for the coats is over there." I gestured him then noticed agitation further, so I tiptoed to see what was going on behind him and saw a waitress who was dangerously tottering with her trays.

_Fuck._

I was fearing she would make them fall. I winced and started to walk toward her coming to the rescue but it was too late.

She had just dropped one of the trays with flutes filled of champagne.

_Goddammit why did they have to hire such incompetent people tonight? _

I shook my head and drew my attention back to the valet who was still standing there haggard. "Alright DimDim," I clapped my hands. "I guess I don't need to show you, you must know the place already?"

I haven't let him time to answer though because I was already heading toward the clumsy waitress.

She was strangely reminded me of someone…

After one hour which consisted of greeting, smiling, taking coats politely and guiding to the guestroom Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's guests, I had finally closed the large wooden doors behind me. I rested my sore back-tired for having been standing up the whole day- against them and sighed of relief. I had done half of the work for tonight and even more given that I had to take care of people's coat as well.

Dimitri, I couldn't find Dimitri. He had vanished god knows where.

_Fuck him._

I headed toward the guestroom where the guests had moved for the garden, the place where The Cullens had originally launched the party.

I had missed the big "oooh" and "aaah" reactions when they had opened the glass doors that were leading to the sumptuous and very well decorated garden.

_I was always late to parties._

And when I went outside I may have been taken aback by the beauty of the enlightened garden at night. Trees, bushes and flowers had been worked on with finical hands. There were bushes cut in very precise and gracious forms. Mike had mentioned French garden as the theme. He had done a really good work and no one could deny it.

Eventually I remembered what I had come there for: to verify if nothing was missing and also check if waiters weren't embarrassing me and the hosts of the party.

I looked around and found one: Tanya; she was glowing from head to toe the short tight cleavage free dress as red as blood she was wearing was seamlessly suiting her flawless curves. Thanks to me who had been 'generously' helping her chose the perfect outfit. Her professional hairdresser had done a pernickety job on her hair tied on a fancy bun, this kind of bun you would jealous for and that I was always trying to do but was failing at each attempt because God had gifted me with messy hands. She looked overjoyed by the attention that the people circling around her were giving.

I pivoted my head on a look for Mr. Cullen who I have still hadn't seen since the beginning of the day. He was always leaving early for work or disappearing the whole day to do whatever rich people were doing.

_Wasting money…._ I snorted.

The man seemed to be a ghost in his own house but was still finding time to humiliate or disregard me like shit. The more I was thinking about him the more I felt my brows carved into a frown.

I should hate him, actually I hated him!

_No you don't. _Damn him and his beautiful fuckable face.

I groaned irritated and was about to reenter the house to stuff in my mouth everything I could find in the kitchen, _-the diet that I had started could seriously go fuck itself_- when I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

"Excuse me do you know where I can find Sue?" A sweet feminine voice asked behind me.

I turned to meet a cute spiky short black haired woman. She was perched on her shiny black Louboutin-which I was craving for- that were matching with her black lace cocktail dress.

"I know she's working here, like you."

_How the fuck did she know I was working here? I could have been a random guest too. Was it that obvious that I wasn't fitting here?_

"We meet at the door." She added as if she had read my mind.

"Oh right!"

_Of course she knew who I was._

"Well Sue retired because of the aging and all you know." I smirked awkwardly.

Sue was my predecessor as a maid. I learnt that she had been working for Mr. Cullen for 10 years and then 2 more years after he got married with Tanya. But few days before my arrival she had lost it, old age had taken over so she had no other choice than quit.

"That's too bad…" she looked disappointed. "Why didn't they inform me about it?" she asked but I guessed it wasn't addressing to me and that she was more talking to herself.

"You must be the new girl I presumed, let me tell you that you nailed this party the installations, the food, the service… everything is awesome!"

Did she just congratulate me? She must have been the first one to give me credits tonight.

I smiled and played the humbled shy girl. "No I've done nothing c'mon."

"So how is it to work here?" She asked interested.

I couldn't tell her what I was really thinking about my bosses she could be a spy and tell them everything, so I just summed up my thoughts. "hum… long and hard." I answered in a casual tone while glancing at the crowd; not wanting to sound as a martyr.

I didn't expected what came next though, she started to giggle and one of her perfect eyebrows rose. "You do realize that you just described a dick right?"

_Oh my… _I grimaced uncomfortable.

She burst into laughter when she saw my face. "Anyway I'm Alice!"

She introduced herself smiling, but hardly had I time to answer that I felt my boobs vibrating.

"If you'd like to excuse me…" I said then turned my back to her to plunge my arm in the collar of my dress. My arm was navigating in my bra where I had set my phone since I didn't have any pocket on me.

_It's a girl thing._

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" I was having difficulty to remove it because the sweat had made it sticky. I was twitching in a very inelegant way. Some people around were glimpsing in our direction. Great I was now the only one being the embarrassment.

Eventually I shove it out and knew it was Henry the front valet who was keeping the cars. He had texted me all along the night to prevent me at each guest's arrivals. So I could prepare myself to welcome them.

And apparently we had a very late guest.

_Rude._

I ran to the doors to stand at my position steady. The man who had just passed the gates seemed panic for his late appearance.

"Good evening sir welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen house, may I ask you your name?"

"I'm Dimitri Wo…"

"Mr. Demetri welcome!" I cut him, I knew he was part of the top 5 most important guests of the night, Tanya had warned me earlier this day that I had to lead this one straight to Mr. Cullen as soon as he'd arrive.

"I'm so sorry I'm late I was supposed to come earlier but…"

"Oh no you're right on time sir!" I lied to ease him, and then looked around searching for the coat valet.

_Where the fuck did he go? _It has been more than an hour since we had briefly acquainted then he disappeared.

Maybe he had caught something when I was re thinking about it; I remembered how pale he looked when I had first met him.

_Or maybe he had diarrhea? _

_Poor thing… _I sympathized and decided to believe that it was the only good reason why he had ditched his position and I was the one doing his job right now.

Dimitri was nowhere to be found I had consequently no other choice than do it myself again. "Anyway let me take your coat." It was the middle of September so summer was still around. We had warmer weather at night.

He looked at me weirdly and gave me his jacket. Which I took and quickly went to hang in the closet then was back at my place.

Mr Demetri was still standing there waiting for me to lead him in the room.

"Please come on in sir, Mr. Cullen will be delighted to see you."

He hesitated a little before agreeing to follow me.

We crossed the huge hall then the guestroom to lead within the garden. The jazzing music was still resonating in the crowded yard and people seemed to having a good time. Assuming that chatting around, eating appetizers and fake laughing here and there were the definition of "good time" for rich people.

_They really needed to remove the bread sticks from their asses and started to do real shit. _

I scanned the crowd around and finally I spotted him.

Mr. Cullen. He was standing there in his black suit and white shirt, it was tie free but he had let few buttons open at the collar and I could perceive the beginning of his strong neck muscles the more I was getting closer.

_Oh my I need holy water on me I'm having unchristian thoughts again!_

His hair on disarray was still making me swoon; some strands were falling on one of his eye this time.

I could say that he was having a light conversation by the way he was standing around with his guests, one hand in his pocket and the other was holding a crystal glass filled with some fancy alcohol.

We were few inches away from the semi circled that Mr. Cullen and his friends had made. His crooked smile dissipated as soon as he saw me coming.

"Mr. Cullen this is Mr. Demetri, your guest." I gently presented him with a beam. My eyes veered on the man standing beside my boss.

_This was dickhead Dimitri. What the hell was he doing here? _

"Where the fuck were you Dimitri?" I whispered hiding my mouth with a corner of my hand so the other around wouldn't hear me.

"Excuse me?" he looked down at me, startled by the way I was talking to him.

_Why was he staring at me this way when he was the one in wrong?_

"I'm Mr. Demetri Volturi."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Who are you?" Mr. Cullen was addressing to the man standing next to me, brows furrowed. He put the glass of whisky he was holding on the tray of a waiter who was passing by.

The man introduced himself politely hands crossed in the back. "I'm Dimitri Wolsgavi the valet you hired for the night sir."

_Oh no…_

All the heads turned to me.

_Don't tell me…_

"So if he's the valet it means that you are the good Mr. Demetri…" I pointed him; my voice trailed off and lowered the more I was becoming aware of my huge mistaken.

_Fuck me!_

At this moment I just wanted to hide six feet underground so much I felt dumb and ashamed. This mistake had just topped the stack of my biggest goofs since I had started to work here. I covered my face reddened of embarrassment.

"This is unbelievable! This girl mistook me for the help!" Mr. Real Demetri complained abashed to the other people around who were previously chatting with Mr. Cullen. They shook their heads disgusted.

I saw Mr. Cullen's chest rose and he exhaled loudly. He had shut his eyes and was pinching his nose.

_Oh god. _He was mad.

"Miss Swan!" he barked with a heavy voice. I lifted my head on the verge to cry. "I'd like to have a word with you."

He was really mad.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, I'm screwed._

He hadn't uttered another word after that he started to walk through the crowd and people were diving apart to make way. I knew I couldn't escape my sentence and I had no other choice than confronted him so I followed his way in slow pace as though I was on the death row.

_Or I should say the walk of shame. _

My shoulders slouched downcast. Though I couldn't help peeking over them to see if 'wrong Mr. D' could have my back but he just looked away and blended in the crowd.

_Coward!_

Then I saw a lady stepped in the circle that Mr. Cullen and I had just left and recognized her.

_Alice?!_

She popped out of nowhere and tended her hand to Mr. Demetri. "I'm so sorry sir for what just happened I'm Alice Brandon, Mr. Cullen's assistant."

_His assistant? What?_

Among all the people invited to this party it had to be the only one I bumped into to joke and 'dick' around with?

_Fuck you universe! Fuck you very much!_

I was in big troubles. I made the cross sign in prayer and swallowed up in the crowd.

GOODBYE WORLD.

**So what do you think Edward will say to Bella? What will happen to her?**

**No E/B in this chapter well sorry for those who expect love at first sight between them or hard fuck directly but I'm more in a slow burn kind but the fuck is coming be patient!**

**Thanks for people who reviewing even though they're not much.**

**My Twitter: needLullaby**

**~BERENICE~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just A Maid**: **CHAPTER 5**

**I'm trying to improve my writing and chase any mistake. **

**Long chapter below but maybe it's the normal length I don't know yet. So again thanks to my betas and people reading and reviewing my story, I appreciate it.**

_Mr. Cullen and Bella were in an office in the house. _

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" those were the first words he shouted when we had entered this room-which much looked like an unused dusty office. White sheets were covering the furniture and the placed was dived in the semi dark. Only a dim light hung above me was lightening the side of the room where I was standing. You'd think he had chosen this room on purpose just to see clearer the shame and anxiety both drawn on my face right now.

I closed the door behind me and rested my back holding my breath and the handle tightly.

_This is it I was going to be fired, jobless, homeless and in the worst scenario, would have to become a stripper to pay bills._

I grimaced and bit my lip to suppress the sobs inside. He didn't need to confront a weak whiny pussy maid as well.

"ARE YOU AWARE THAT THIS MAN IS ONE OF MY MOST IMPORTANT CLIENTS? OR AT LEAST WAS UNTIL YOU RUINED EVERYTHING?" He turned around to face me; the vein on his forehead was thumping hard, furious.

"Mr. Cullen I'm…" I began.

He brusquely smacked his fist on the old oak desk making me jumped in surprise. "THERE'S NO WAY HE'S GOING TO SIGN THIS CONTRACT NOW!"

I'd never seen a man being mad and looking that sexy at once. His frown was bringing out the green of his eyes. And all I wanted to do was to get lost in them.

_This is so not the fucking time to think of that Bella! you're going to be unemployed in 3…2…1_

"Sir if you could let me explain to you…"

"There's nothing else to say!" he was pacing back and forth using the already worn carpet, - with one hand in the pocket of his black suit pants-not saying a word. The other was rubbing his non-existent freshly shaved beard, with concern.

What was he thinking about?

_Maybe at a polite way to fire your ass._

The silence was becoming unsustainable I was practically sure that I could've made a pool with my own sweat. I was hot not only because of my nervousness or what I was sure was going to happen next, neither because of the temperature of the room due to the summer weather. I was hot because I was locked alone in a room with my dazzling sexy eyes boss.

_Jesus._

He suddenly stopped walking and stared at me, infuriated. "This is your entire fault! I should fire you!" He spitted with disgust.

_No!_ My inner self and I squealed in unison.

I took steps ahead and started to babble out the whole thing. "I can explain everything sir! It was all about the names Dimitri, Demetri. Volturi, Wolsgavi I just mixed up everything in my head and…" this was my last chance to plead my cause and not letting him dismissed me. I needed this job more than ever.

"Quiet Ms. Swan."

"…And then he didn't really introduce himself I couldn't know…"

"Miss Swan!" he called sharply but I wasn't sure because my rumbling was covering it. I couldn't stop talking, I wouldn't until I'd finish though I wasn't controlling it. The stress was causing this weird thing to me that was making me speak in a very fast rate, I just couldn't stop talking.

"SHUT UP!" all of the sudden he strongly grabbed my arm and pressed me against the wall behind me. Not expecting it I immediately stopped and gazed at him in shock. He slammed his right hand against the wall which made me gasp and leaned his face extremely close to mine. "I should fire you! But I can't." he gritted his teeth. My heart was pondering hard in my chest.

"I can't because my wife seems strangely to like you." he snorted with despise. "So I know exactly what I'm going to do," he stepped even closer, frowning even more, our faces were almost touching each other. I gulped. A couple of seconds passed before he added with a lower voice. "I'm going to punish you so you will regret what you've done."

I choked.

Punish me?

_Huh? WHAT?_

He let me few seconds before leaned back so that the words could really sink in and pulled out his iPhone from his pocket. He dialed a number and made his way to the door not according me another look.

"Emmett call Lacey…" I heard him say to his interlocutor but he slammed the door before I could listen more. I exhaled the air that was stuck in my lungs and blinked several times not believing it.

What the hell had just happened?

Did I have just been threatened by my own boss? This couldn't be happening.

What did he insinuate by "punish me"? Like lowering my wage?

_How about no? _

Fuck I needed this money more than anything else, for my father mostly, then me and now my car.

Oh god I missed my car so much. I still hadn't figured out how I was going to pay the expenses to retrieve it from the car pound yet. And the more I was waiting the more the price was increasing. This putted me in a very uncomfortable situation.

The few cash I was saving for emergency only was now destined to pay the taxi every single day. So I couldn't use it for my car.

I was running out of money and my boss was planning to make me pay on my pay for a stupid mistake I had made.

_Fuck him._

Or maybe this punishment wasn't about money after all? I thought while pulling the towel on me. I quickly dried myself and slipped on my tank top and shorts pajama. I needed to talk about it to someone. So I grabbed my phone and lay down on my bed, looking for a person in my contacts who would actually give a damn about my interrogations at this hour of the day. It was past midnight, this had been a very long day and I was deadly tired but I needed to share my thoughts.

Jessica wasn't home today; Jacob my hometown old friend- who I truly missed but hadn't found time to talk to lately- was probably busy doing whatever he was doing.

_Watching bad pornos again_. I chuckled because I knew I was actually right.

And Angela was most likely sleeping. So I decided to text another close friend of mine who I had met in college. Leah. It was Friday night so I was hoping she wasn't partying somewhere in a dump hole because I really needed her opinion now.

Me: "I'm going to punish you." I pressed the send button.

She replied few seconds later. Leah: "You're drunk Bells?"

Me: "wtf no! But tell me what does this sentence evoke you?"

Leah: "Chains, handcuff, spanks, sodomy… why?"

Oh gosh did I have forgotten to tell what perverts and twist-minded friends I had? Though I wasn't the only one to think of this kind of punishment, this reassured me.

Yet it couldn't obviously be this one since the man loathed me. He wouldn't do me those things intentionally. And I don't think that make someone lose one of his clients was a good reason enough to enchain the other in a basement and do dirty things to this person in punishment.

_Bitch I bet you'd like to._

Would I? I was getting hot just by thinking of it.

All of these thoughts had kept me awake for the rest of the night and I had managed to only sleep two hours before hearing the annoying song of my alarm clock resonated at 5:30 a.m.

Fuck.

I did my daily morning routine and waited for my taxi to arrive. Praying internally that it would come late so I would arrive late to work which would delay my meeting with the Cullens.

One Cullen particularly. I dreaded to meet him and his fuming eyes. Or maybe I was dreading the punishment he had prepared for me?

Maybe the motherfucker would find a way to give me even more job to do; like soiled the whole house after the party to give me more things to clean?

No he wouldn't…

Or perhaps he was going to attach me somewhere and I would become a slave or something?

_Oh my…_

I didn't know if this was the lack of sleep talking or just my weird mind in activity but all this shit wasn't good for my sanity.

I was still lost in thoughts once in the kitchen, cooking the Saturday breakfast for my 'masters'. This was the only day when I was starting at 10 a.m. but of course the ride and the food preparation was eating up all the time I could have stayed cuddling in my bed.

I was recalling the last night events, dubious.

After Mr. Cullen left this office, I granted myself few more minutes before going back to the doors to hide. This was actually the only place where I was fitting among these people.

I also remembered his close proximity to my face when he'd almost muttered these words to me. His now familiar exquisite sent had invaded my nostrils- his warm breath was tickling my skin. A little bit more closer and he could've had kissed me. I felt my lips curved into a smile but instantly put myself together when I recalled the words he'd whispered me. Those hadn't been sweet ones.

Oh no.

This man had threatened me.

_Was it really a threat though?_ I wondered and set the plates in the weekend room. I rolled my eyes at how stupid those rich people were with their stupid countless rooms.

I was laying the last fork on the table when I discerned steps behind.

"Good Morning Ms. Swan. How are you feeling today?"

My whole body suddenly froze at the sounds of those words pronounced by this voice which I was truly not expecting. There was only one person calling me 'Miss Swan' in this house.

Oh my God!

WAIT.

What the fuck did he just ask? Did he forget that he was really pissed at me, and that he'd soon scheduled to punish me somehow? Why was he talking nicely to me?

_Dude has Alzheimer! _

And how was I supposed to reply to that? Should I have to say that I was feeling bad because I had just messed up his contract with a client therefore his career or said 'good' because it was the right thing to say?

_Lord, send me your light!_

I'd been stiffening like a freaking goddamn statue for a whole twenty seconds now. Not an inch had moved from me. You'd even think I was a fucking wax figure usually seen in museum; also I was nearly sure that I would've been hired to pretend to be one of them.

_I was really good at that._

Eventually I reconnected with my body, turned to face him and swallowed hard to articulate. "Go…Good thanks."

"How about you sir?" I dared asking.

"I'm feeling good too thanks." He replied politely with a smirk.

He smirked at me? HE SMIRKED AT ME?

What?

"Oh by the way," I raised my eyebrows listening thoughtfully at what he was going to add. "I'd like to eat my breakfast on the patio today." Then he continued his way.

At this moment, I could've sworn that my "what the fuck" face could be read from miles away so much I was dumbfounded by what had just happened.

_Did he already forgive me or?_

I promptly gathered his plates and the daily newspaper on the tray next to me and headed to the wide French doors.

He was outside sat on one of the terrace chairs around the long table. It was a sunny Saturday morning, the grass was green, the sky, blue and the sunlight was reflecting on his freshly washed bronze hair. He was wearing a suit today- a dark blue three pieces Hugo Boss suit.

I knew it because I'd been the one to open the doors to his personal tailor who proudly handed me this new model for him.

And this was fitting him just fine.

I set the breakfast in front of my gorgeously hot boss and was about to retreat back when he said. "What a beautiful day today, isn't it Ms. Swan?" He took a sip of his coffee and glanced at me from the corner of his eyes waiting for my answer.

_What the fuck was he playing on? _

"Yes… It is."

"What have you planned to do today?"

"Cleaning… I guess." I tried to smile but failed, this probably looked like a grimace. I had no idea where this conversation was leading.

He nodded at my obvious answer. "Of course. I hope you'll find time to enjoy your day."

This man was supposedly mad at me last night. What were these chit-chats about_?_

_Where was my punishment_?

Did he have an evil twin or something I wasn't aware of? This behavior wasn't normal.

_Or maybe he was bipolar?_

"And you?" I asked amiably.

"Working." He answered in a finality tone.

Working? I would've thought that the man at the head of a big company would give himself a break on weekends. I guessed I was wrong on this one too.

He opened his newspaper and lingered on the first article his eyes fell upon. This was officially signaling me the end of our little interaction. This was also telling me that the huge walls he had set between us but slightly opened today were back as where they used to. So I decided to go on his way.

"If you don't need me anymore I'll be in the kitchen, have a good day sir."

I nodded politely and made my way back inside the house.

Was it how it was going to be? Was he going to act like nothing happened and then attack me when I would least expect it?

He being friendly with me was even more creepier than angry Mr. Cullen.

This man was messing with my brain cells and I didn't like it. What kind of sorcery was he using on me so that all my focus would exclusively evolve around him?

A ring at the doors interrupted my divagations. I rushed into the vast hall to welcome our early visitor.

"Alice?!" I said with a slink of surprise in my voice when I opened the wide doors.

Was she here for my punishment?

"Hum I mean Miss Edward Cullen's assistant, hello." I bowed my head in greeting and shame. I was racked by guilt because I might have been the one who made her lost her job here.

"Good morning Bella!" she was standing on the threshold of the door in her grey work suit and a briefcase in the hand.

How did she know my name?

"Mr. Cullen told me your name," again she had figured my interrogation.

_Creepy. _

"Is he here?"

_She came for him, not you. Not everything is about you Bella get over it._

"Yes, on the patio." I gestured her to come in and locked the gates.

"You're so readable Bella," she said in amused tone. I was following her behind and frowned not understanding.

"Am I?"

"Yes. It's all about the expression of your face. I think you shouldn't let everything showed, it could prejudice you."

I was now walking besides her. "Look, about yesterday I'm really sorry about it, I wanted to apologize to Mr. Cullen but he didn't let me."

_Good, Bella, good. -Whining to his assistant: check._

"He doesn't like excuses. With Mr. Cullen it's whether it's done or you're fired."

I looked at her, alarmed. "Oh no, are you going to fire me?"

"No, it's not my job." Her rosy lips grinned at me.

I suddenly gripped her arm to stop her walking further and couldn't help asking. "Wait, is he mad at me?"

My eyes were sweating in fear. I needed to know once and for all what did those people up to.

"He really was yesterday, so I guess he still is. I can't tell."

_Fuck me._

She freed herself from my grasp and made her way to the backyard. Not wanting to see him again I didn't follow her.

Since the waiters had cleaned everything before leaving last night, I haven't got lot of job today.

I'd even found myself sleeping of boredom on a random chair to catch up my short night from yesterday. But Tanya had awakened me with her shrilling voice coming from few rooms away. I jumped from my seat foggy.

Fuck I drooled in my sleep.

_How classy._

I quickly swept it away and hurried to the chambers quarter where she actually was spotted in the wardrobe closet. More like a wardrobe living room?

_What on earth did these motherfuckers earn per month exactly? _

I was despising them as much as I was admiring them for their achievement. Yet they could also have been the heirs of their parents' hard work and just spending mommy and daddy's money incalculably. I didn't really know their story.

There were shelves and shelves filled of shoes, designers' clothes, hats and accessories elongating in the vast room. The stars in my eyes were always making their apparition every time I was passing through the double doors of this room.

_Lucky bastards!_

"I have this big event in three weeks which I have to attend to," she started when she heard me coming. Her pink bathrobe back was facing me. "I was thinking to wear this…"

She turned around with a gleaming smile and removed the robe she had on. "What do you think?" my eyes grew wide at the view of the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was a golden long dress that was hugging closely and magnificently her goddess curves, the gold fabric scale-like was perfectly falling on her siren body. The wide cleavage was slightly revealing the form of her round breasts. Yet it wasn't trashy.

She was so gorgeous I wanted to cry.

_This bitch has everything! _

"You… you're…" I was running out of words.

"You're splendid." Mr. Cullen voice resounded behind filling my blank. My heart clenched at its sound.

Goddammit this man was always making ninja entrance when we were expecting him the least.

"Yes he's right." I nodded. He eyed me and drew his attention back to his wife with a playful grin.

_He was so hot help!_

"I know I am." Tanya giggled and extended her arms to welcome Mr. Cullen's embrace.

Those two were worse than two animals on heat. As soon as they were in the same room they were feeling the need to touch each other and exchange saliva with no shame or consideration about the people around.

"Ms. Swan you can go now, I believe I'll be the only one to take care of my wife tonight." He discharged me without a glance and buried his face in her neck which made her giggle even more.

But his words have been received like a sharpened knife stabbed right in my face to me. I hated this.

One moment he was friendly hot and the other coldly rude with me.

Why?

"Sure." I fake-smiled and excused myself to leave.

I was stepping along the corridors in slow paces. Why did I suddenly feel weird about the thought of these two banging around.

I was feeling envious toward Tanya and all she had.

_Jealous!_

Or maybe I was just annoyed by the fact that her husband was fucking with my mind without even trying it.

I exhaled a loud breath and entered a third floor room where I was putting my stuff in the morning. Too lazy to switch for my normal clothes I changed my shoes, called my taxi and waited it on the mellow bed to arrive.

At least I finished early today; I thought when the driver dropped me in front of my old building. It was nearly 7 p.m. and I was already imagining myself in my bubbly bathtub relaxing my tired muscles. I gave him the amount for the drive and of course didn't let him keep the change.

_Hell no I was fucking broke. _

He drove away freeing the street and my peripheral vision, my eyes wandered around and suddenly stopped. I felt my heart skipped a beat at the realization of what was waiting for me.

My car!

My fucking red truck was parked across the street!

"What the…"

**Red truck is back? How? What? Who? **

**Thank you for reading and thank you all for your kind words on twitter :') **

**So I don't know if I'll be able to release the next chapter next week since I'm in the middle of my moving out, if they provide me internet I will if not that will be in two weeks. Though I hope I'll have time to finish writing it. Anyway merry Christmas (in advance) to my fellow readers and see you next time. **

**My twitter: needLullaby**

**~BERENICE~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just A Maid**: **CHAPTER 6**

**And I'm back :D I've finally moved out and settled in my new place, though I still don't have any internet connection *crying my eyes out* I'm struggling to live and not dying of boredom if you wanna know. So here it is chapter 6. I found Wi-Fi to update it I'm glad. **

**Did you miss Bella and her clumsiness? **

**I'm still trying to enhance my writing by the way and sorry for the bad sentences if you see one. My beta shinyunicorn rules! (check her fics) **

_Bella was sitting at a counter of a bar._

The liquor displayed in front of me, had still no effect on my body. A week had passed after Red Truck: the return.

And I hadn't still discovered who the mysterious donor for my car reappearance was.

Also this week had been marked by the perpetual new mood swings of my boss. Not only I was dazed and confused because of them but thinking and trying to decipher them was giving me headaches. Though having my car back had kept my mind busy.

The next Monday I ran directly toward the backyard to share the good news with Mike the gardener. Since I'd started working for the Cullens, Mike had always been there to listen to me whine about them. We had overpassed the step of simple acquaintance. I trusted him enough now and knew that he wasn't going to cackle around; nonetheless I haven't slipped a word about my obsessive thoughts about my employer. Some were rated PG 18 and even classified indescribable for human being. I had truly no idea how he would react if I was confessing him anything.

"_Mike! You won't believe what happened to me last Saturday," I shouted frantically and quickened my steps; I'd passed the frame of the garden doors now. "I swear this shit would only happen in movies, I'm fucking…" _

_I immediately stopped my course, breathless. _

_Mike and Mr. Cullen were in a deep conversation next to a fountain around a book that Mike was holding and suddenly interrupted their chat when they heard me coming. Both were eyeing me with goggled eyes. _

"_You're…fucking?" Mr. Cullen lifted an eyebrow, intrigued. _

"_Yes…No! I'm not fucking fucking! I mean… I," _

_Here we go again I was losing all kind of credibility in front of him, I was practically sure that he was already taking me for some retarded girl who hadn't been able to finish school. _

_Well technically I didn't…_

"_Who are you fucking then? Go on Ms. Swan, share this piece of news with us." His bossy voice had turned into a lighter tone. This awkward situation amused him. He closed the book in Mike's hands and took it back. _

_Christ, I am not fucking! I wish I did though! I almost confessed. Would've it been rude if I said "no I don't want to share this piece of news with you"? I knew I couldn't decline though, since he was my freaking boss. Instead I chinned up and rectified._

"_I'm stunned. I was stunned by what happened to me last Saturday, this is what I came to say to Mike," this one was listening cautiously. Though I was only staring at Mr. Cullen. "Someone dropped my car in front of my house and paid for the car pound." _

"_Oh really?" he sounded interested. His deep green eyes deepened into mine. "And do you know who is it?" _

_I shook my head no. Not knowing who my secretive saver was, was kinda intriguing, wary, and exciting! But also eerie, because it could be a weirdo stalker or something. _

"_I suppose you're very grateful to this person now, whoever his identity is, aren't you?" he stepped ahead with his curved grin. "And that you'd graciously reward him or her; you'd show him or her gratitude and would be all good to this person, wouldn't you?" _

_What the hell…_

_I nodded slowly at his words as confused as ever. "I guess I would…" I had no clue where this was coming from and what his point was. Only three steps were separating us now. _

"_This person should have left a note." Then he was gone._

Last week he hated and avoided me like a fucking disease and now he was all chatty sociable and even giving me eye contact?

Why?

However this hadn't been the only unexpected thing of the week, Hell no.

I waved at the bartender so he'd fill me another glass, and gulped it like a shot drink as soon as he did. Then I turned on my stool and started to look around searching for Leah and Jessica; those two had insisted for a girls' night out that night but were actually nowhere to be find. The plan was to take a few drinks in this bar then headed to the newest nightclub downtown Seattle.

Ten minutes after we arrived, they had both ditched me for the ladies' room, not even asking me if I wanted to join and do whatever they were doing inside for almost fifteen fucking minutes now. I checked my phone.

This was one of these awkward moments when I was the one who had introduced each other and now was the left out of the trio because they both had become even closer friends than they were with me.

_Pff… _

_Whatever I'm not jealous… _

So here I was, sat at this counter finishing my second glass of scotch-waiting for them. I probably looked like a lonely goddamn alcoholic, drowning her sorrows in alcohol. However these weren't my sorrows but my Cullen's concerns that I was trying to stifle this night. I swallowed the last sip, feeling the hard liquid filling down my throat. Warming it, spiking it, each time I was absorbing it.

And finally I spotted them when a group of people standing before my eyes had moved for a table further. The girls have been hidden behind the group around another table all giggly for the whole time.

_What the heck? _

They finally met my confused eyes and laughed ecstatically.

_Are they shitting me? _

Then they started to make gestures to me with big smiles. Not understanding I frowned and shrugged them off.

"Hey, sugar babe." I heard a man voice greeted me. My eyes instantly shut.

_So that was it_, I understood. They had set me up a date behind my back.

_Fuck._

When I reopened them, I saw Jessica tilted her head and drew her thin lips in a kissing way; acting like she was passionately embracing someone and Leah on her left was doing the explicit in-and-out sign with her fingers, with a mischievous grin plastered on her lips.

Oh Lord.

I deepened my frown finally understanding their wicked scheme and what was their secret language implying. I shook several times my head, making the no signs to them while they were glancing at me with huge beams. Jess raised her thumbs up and Leah winked at me.

For fuck sake I fucking hated it when they were doing this! To them I was a poor virgin in distress who really needed a cock to soothe me and release the stress that was raging me from the inside. So every time each of them was finding an occasion, she immediately hooked me up with their desperate male friends in need of a vagina to fill.

_Ugh. _

I was still virgin by choice not a damn horny young woman!

Wait… after second thought, I was actually a damn horny young woman but not by choice I just hadn't found a right guy to trigger my sex life yet. I had been in relationship once though. It was so passionate and real. For the two weeks it lasted when I was 14. Then the guy wanted to go further and it was a No for me. He had started to pinch my nipples -this part inexistent back then, it had been fucking painful to me. Then he'd asked me if could play like in a movie he'd watched (a porno) but I didn't know at this time eventually I had refused. And now those two so called friends were in a "who will pop the Bella's cherry quest game".

_I'm going to kill you both!_ I mouthed and gestured my words to them and was internally planning death schemes for my stupid friends. Meanwhile I heard the man clearing his throat behind.

"Hey beautiful, is this seat taken?" he asked in an attempting seducing voice. I wished he could go away and find another seat far very far away from me. I hadn't seen his face yet but he wouldn't be for sure a guy I would hook up with. Hell to the no!

_Don't be a bitch, be nice, don't be a bitch, be nice…_

I knew the girls wouldn't give me a break if I wasn't letting him a chance so I turned around on my stool and flashed him a I'm-not-interested-but-was-forced-to-talk-to-you smile. "No, it's obviously not."

A very dirty blond guy had taken place besides me; he was so blond that I couldn't discern his eyebrows from his fake tanned skin. On a scale of I'd-rather-eat-rat-poop-than-date-you to I'd-totally-drop-my-panties-and-fuck-you-now, he was definitely standing on the first.

_They really wanted me to lose my V card with this fake replica of Cody Simpson on steroids? He doesn't even look like Edward. _My inner self noticed in revulsion.

Wait since when Mr. Cullen was the reference about my taste in men? Why did I just compare a stranger to my boss?

Get a grip Bella not everything is about him. I admonished myself and replied negatively when he asked me if I was coming here often. Then he lashed out his lover boy catch phrase-which he was probably telling to every new conquest. Apparently I had the most fucking attractive eyes ever in this bar.

I'd never felt the urge to roll my eyes and face palm at someone that much before. Yet I was still answering him as politely as I could.

I was feeling two pair of eyes buried on my back so I couldn't turn down this guy too harshly or quickly. They would know.

_I wish he would've been someone else…_

"So are you seeing someone?" he asked in an evident gaze then peered at my tits in the most indiscreet way possible. But his question instantly reminded me of this last Wednesday when Mr. Cullen erupted in the vast kitchen absentmindedly, where I was preparing dinner. On the look for a bottle of water, he unexpectedly started to chat with me.

"_I bet your boyfriend must be delighted by all the good food you're cooking for him." He said in a charming voice. He crossed his arms on his well-sculptured chest and leaned his body on the marble counter just besides me._

_My eyebrows rose not expecting his words. My cheeks warmed up at the perspective that he'd thought I could have someone in my life and that he was actually considering my cooking as 'good'. _

_Wow this very much sounded like a compliment. The first one coming from him!_

_I went back to the contemplation of the carrots I was chopping to hide my smirk. _

"_He would if he existed." I replied._

"_Tsk…That's what I thought." He snorted in a scoffer tone and unleashed his arms to leave. _

_What the…_

_Fucking Jerk! _

_Was it written on my fucking forehead that I was fucking single? Why was it so obvious to him? Haven't they taught him that it wasn't a way to talk to a woman in his 10 billion $ private school he probably went to? _

_Upset, I hadn't been vigilant and sliced the side of my index with the sharp knife that I was using to cut the vegetables. _

_Damnit this hurt like a bitch!_

_I winced and closed my eyes not wanting to see the blood flowing from it. He suddenly stopped his walk and turned around to face me, perplex. We were both stern glaring at each other. _

_Oh! Hold on a sec! I knew what was coming up next! He heard me winced, he felt that I hurt myself!_

_I knew he was going to make his way back to me then plunge his deep worried eyes in mines, then lean closer to delicately take my hand and tenderly kiss my wounded finger-lingering the tip of his soft lips longer than it should on my skin sending me shudders all over my steady warm body and finally he would finish with some sweets words that would directly make my face flushed in a reddish tone. _

_Holy moly this sounded so cliché but I desperately wanted this to happen! _

_A girl can dream! _

_He started to pace toward me and stopped where he had sooner been. _

_Oh my god! Keep calm and… NO ACTUALLY DON'T BE CALM BECAUSE YOUR DREAM IS BECOMING FUCKING TRUE!_

_I stiffened not wanting to kill the moment with a brusque movement; I was holding my bleeding finger on my chest so he would clearly see the damage. _

_We looked at each other for few seconds which looked like eternity to me. Time seemed to be in slow motion; the only sound emanating in the room was the boiling of the meal heating on the stove. I couldn't leave his gaze once it was settled in mine. This hypnotizing thing in his eyes was keeping me from doing anything. I was waiting for his next move hyper. And finally he did. Stepping once more he was standing very nearby from me now; I could even smell his divine cologne spread on him mixed with some toffee scent? Maybe a candy he had previously ate?_

_Mmm… I wish I had been this sweet…_

_And finally he opened his kissable lips to utter. "I forget my bottle of water." _

…

_He slowly grabbed it, pressing his long finger around; the crushing sound of the bottle made me came to my senses. _

_Huh? What?_

Fuck me I had imagined an entire scenario that I was absolutely certain was bound to happen and nada?

He parted his lips into a malicious grin and left without another word. I remembered how fucking dumb I'd felt that day, I haven't even realized that I was covering and tightening the grip around my finger scratch the more he'd approached me so he'd never seen it.

Why did I imagine that something could have happened anyway? This guy had a wife; a gorgeous wife who he, I supposed was madly in love with.

_As if someone like him would ever lay his eyes on a simple maid when he had a wife like Tanya…_

I was fuming in rage of my own stupidity and also because of Mr. Cullen who I could've sworn did fucking tease me then played his usual asshole part. My hands clenched around the empty glass I was holding by the simple thought of him.

_Fuck you Edward Cullen!_

"…So I was thinking we could find a less crowded place to talk?" Blond guy cut me out of my reverie and suddenly placed a hand on my bare thigh. Caressing it gently over my skirt jean and going upper. More upper. Even more upper.

_Erm… how about no bro?!_

"Look dude I'm so not in the mood for this shit. So how about you remove your hand off me before mine meets your face? "

Dig somewhere deep down in my brain; my bitch side had strongly made its apparition.

"Gee! Your friends had warned me about how tight you were but I didn't know how deep this was!" He removed it and raised his hands in surrender then left with his drink, the stool.

I sighed, freed from an annoying weight; I paid for my consummations and headed outside.

Mr. Cullen had just ruined my night. All these thoughts about him had irritated me. I just wanted to go home, snuggle in bed and watch an action movie to sleep.

"Bella!" I heard my two date planners shouted behind. They had followed me almost running after me yet I didn't stop walking. Then I briskly felt Leah yanked me by the arm. "Where the fuck are ya going Bells?"

"Home." They looked at each other then back to me. "Don't you dare play the dummies with me! You both fucking know that I hate arranged date!"

"Come on Bella, he was so cute, why didn't you give him your number?" Jessica batted her heavy mascara eyelashes to me and furrowed her brows.

Jess had always been a pretty blonde girl for as long as I knew her and the pout that she was actually doing, just enhanced her cuteness. I bet this was how she was attracting men to her bed. And Leah her boyish, rough yet sexy side was giving her so much confidence that she could do or say whatever she wanted and people would always follow her.

And I, well… I was the weirdo and clumsy potato among my friends.

"I think we don't have the same definition of cute Jess," I simply replied, already tired of this talk. "I thought this night was about drinking hard and danced until our feet hurt?"

"It is, but with some dicks at our side it's better! How are we supposed to pay all these drinks if we're not accompanied?"

This was Leah philosophy.

"By ourselves duh?"

"I'm sure you don't wanna spend all your servant money you earned by hard work on booze already, do you?"

This valid argument had subsequently changed my mind; this was the reason why I was standing in the middle of the dance floor right now. Sweating my ass out, burning all the calories of my being, and finally enjoying my youth. I had even found a companion while jiggling my ass whore-ishly on this famous jam that was instantly releasing anybody's slut side out.

_Ain't my fault I couldn't help it. _

The thought of the man who was mind-fucking me long gone, I was eventually starting to decompress, having fun and laugh heartedly with my friends until I got elbow bumped by someone who was passing by me. This giant had inadvertently spilled the glass that I was holding in my hand.

"DAMMIT!" I cursed but the very loud music covered it. The cocktail had spread all over my black night top.

Fucking great…

I turned around to see who was the idiot who couldn't even excuse himself for what he did. People were such dickheads nowadays… However I'd discerned his hair before he could mingle in the heated excited crowd.

His brownish bronze hair.

Wait…I knew this hair. I started to make my way through people to follow the hair. I was certain that I was mistaken. This couldn't be him.

No, this couldn't be him. I was sliding between people or separating dancing couples to progress into the fervent crowd with the lights blinding me. I was meeting wet sweaty armpits and ungrateful smells but I had to. I wanted to know if it was just a hallucination because of the too much alcohol I'd ingurgitated or just the reality.

The more I was evolving on the hard thumps of the music the more I was losing the hair until I found myself stuck in the middle of unknown people. He had dissipated. I tiptoed to look around but I lost him.

The hair, _Mr. Edward FUCKING Cullen's hair!_

Shit!

I was making my way back pissed. This couldn't have been him Bella, you're drunk. I told myself.

Why would he be clubbing anyway? He was just a fucking snob arrogant really wealthy man. His thing was probably classical, jazz or opera entertainments.

I was thinking about the diverse hobbies that Mr. Cullen was most likely doing in his free time.

_Besides being an asshole…_

Suddenly I felt a grip tightened on my left shoulder.

"SWAN? ISABELLA SWAN?"

**Who is it? Edward? Someone else? Your turn to guess! I wanted to show Bella outside her working environment for once. **

**I hope you all spent great Christmas and New Year Eve celebrations, I did hehe. **

**2014 I hope this year will be a good one. **

**Thanks again for reading everyone. Please leave review I'd like to know what you think of the story. **

**My twitter: needLullaby**

**~BERENICE~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just A Maid**: **CHAPTER 7**

**Hi! Sorry for the delay between chapters I'm still struggling for wifi also I'm working so I don't really have the time to write (which sucks). **

**Thanks to my betas, and to you who's reading this. **

_Bella was in a nightclub on Saturday night:_

"SWAN? ISABELLA SWAN?" I heard a male voice yelled over the song playing hard around.

Unsure if or where I'd heard this voice before I turned around to meet its owner.

"James?!" My eyes opened wide in shock when I saw the guy standing in front of me.

I couldn't believe it! I hadn't thought about him for so long!

This guy was the one who had shaken up my teen years and the one who made me a huge wreck, my fucking high school crush that I haven't seen for almost 5 years was now gaping at me with bewildered blue eyes. Back in my early 10th grade, my fifteen year old self had deeply fallen for this use-to-be-popular-boy-in-high-school.

Like really hard!

We had several classes in common so I was always trying to be spotted few inches away from him so that I could devour him with my eyes and daydream about our little babies together.

_This was more than a crush…_

He was the perfect guy to me. He had everything I was looking for in a man back then; filling my expectations grids I couldn't let this hot piece of perfection out of my sight so he would pick a random bitch other than me. Therefore one day I had stupidly decided to grow some balls (metaphorically speaking) and finally told him what I really felt for him.

Big fucking mistake.

"James Huntsman!" To say that I was stunned to see him here was an understatement. However this quick flashback running through my mind made me realized how bad I didn't want him to remember that part of history.

"Yeah the one and only." He grinned with his Colgate max white smile. "You're the freshman chick who was crazy about me in high school right?"

_Dang it! He remembers!_

"Guilty." I raised my right hand feeling my uneasiness taking over my cheeks already warmed by the heat and liters of alcohol flowing through my body.

How embarrassing it was to face him. We were still standing in the middle of the dance floor where people were losing themselves on the loud tune playing around.

"I'm really surprised to see you here Isabella I mean…" his eyes scanned me from head to toe. "Wow look at you, you've changed so much."

_In good or bad?_

"Oh c'mon I just loosen up the braces." I shrugged and looked away uncomfortable.

Yeah I used to be one of these teen girls with ungracious body in my case (as flat as a bookshelf) with the unavoidable braces. I was the weirdo one in class who people didn't really want to talk to not because I was shy but just because I was me. I had to deal with my mother's bullshit and all the debts she'd left to Charlie and me the same day when she robbed all our savings and selfishly abandoned her family. This gloomy period had changed me so I wasn't the cheerful classmate that I used to be.

Damn this woman. I cursed inside. But thank god I had changed since then.

"Let me buy you a drink!" he said enthusiastically.

_Oh man…_

I was already bombed enough by all the cocktails I drank through the night. However Leah's comment instantly popped up in my head.

"_Dicks at our side pay all the drinks." she'd said and she was right! _I nodded impressed by how accurate this was. But James had taken my nod for an agreement and was already leading me toward the bar counter across the nightclub.

"I finished before you haha!" He briskly clunk the tenth shot glass on the hard counter and snickered wholeheartedly.

James had remained the same through the years. His inviting blue eyes and prominent cheekbones were one of the main reasons why I used to drool over him. Being in love with him had been such a distraction at school aside from my miserable life at home.

I remembered all the crazy stuff I'd done for him back then. Damn I was so stupid at this age. Because of those stuff and my loud disclaiming love for him I had been known for being the motherless cray cray creepy pervy girl, turned down by James Huntsman in high school. And now I was the twenty almost twenty one maid girl who was currently taking shots with her former love James Huntsman.

How weird.

He tilted his face to me and started to talk about God knows what but I wasn't really paying attention. I was more focused in his teeth. Those were so white, so something… I couldn't put a finger on it.

Ten minutes later, and I was now having a creepy fascination over his perfect dentition and the more his lips were moving the more I was seeing… fangs? I squinted some more.

Fangs? Like a Vampire? James Fangman? Hunterfangman? What was his name already? I sneered uncontrollably.

_Oh lord I was very drunk. _

I looked up at his face and noticed how he hadn't lost his charm.

_He's hot,_

_He's your crush,_

_He's single,_

_He paid you drinks,_

_And he keeps smiling to you._

_What the fuck are you waiting for? _ My drunk inner self listed actively.

I suddenly planted my finger on his lips to prevent him to talk so more. We stared at each other for two long seconds and he unexpectedly took my finger to put it into his mouth and started to suck it.

_What the… _I was shocked by his sudden very tactile approach. He was sucking the bitter lemon taste out of it – the lemon remained on my finger that accompanied my numerous glasses.

_Oooh ouh it tickled. _I started to giggle stupidly.

_Alcohol's effect._

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked animated.

He gripped my wrist and tugged my stool closer to his to brusquely thrust his tongue into my parted lips and twirled it inside my mouth, meeting my confused tongue. However I followed his move and directives and tangled mine with his.

Oh my god my crush, my first love, the first man who got me heartbroken in high school, who I was desperately in love with back then had finally, fucking finally kissed me! I wasn't conscious enough to realize it though. His eager bear hand was wandering over my waist and running around my thighs. This was the second time of the night that I was being rubbed in this area but this time I may have had gladly enjoyed it. My hands found their way to his spiky black hair. Grabbing it firmly, none of us wanted to catch our breaths.

_Mmm… I bet Mr. Cullen kisses are as raw as James' or even more rawer?_

I suddenly opened my eyes.

What the hell?

Why did I think about him again?

I impetuously broke the kiss and swept my sore lips with my hand.

"I…I gotta go!"

"Alright babe… let me call us a taxi." He breathed seductively in the crook of my neck and caressed with the tip of his nose this sensitive erogenous part. I moaned.

_Oh shit shit! this was making me horny!_

I recoiled and freed myself from his grasp.

"It's okay you don't need to… I forgot my friends are waiting for me. But thanks anyway." I jumped out of my stool and flew within the crowd.

He didn't follow me neither call after me. Or maybe he did but I couldn't hear it over the noise.

_You whore you teased him and now you ditched him? _I thought between two hiccups.

I was disconnected with the music around and was looking for my way out, stumbling here and there I eventually managed to find the exit. I didn't wait for my friends and hailed the first taxi in the street and asked him to drive me straight home.

Monday.

I had recovered from my hard hangover thank god. But did I have recovered from my unexpected James and I reunion?

_No._

Did I have recovered from Mr. Cullen invading my everyday thoughts?

_I wish._

I was still wondering why I'd imagined him in this nightclub. Could he have possibly followed me there? Or was it a pure coincidence that he was there and I may or may have not seen him? I was tormented by the hair.

In the bright side Mrs. Cullen was back in my good graces. Since she surprisingly said yes when I'd asked her if I could take my Saturday off for the next weekend after this week, this supposedly weekend when she was attending to this fancy red carpet and all party that she couldn't stop ramble about.

In the meantime Jacob Black my oldest hometown best friend had expressly asked me to take these days off to visit him. Not only for the sake of courtesy but because he had this motor race that he absolutely wanted me to assist and cheer his 'obvious' victory. But most of all, this visit was important because this date was the death anniversary of Jake's mother and not a year I had been missing this sorrowful day with him and his family. Her mother had perished in a car accident thankfully his dad had survived and taken care of this dissembled family.

That's why Jake and I understood each other pretty well. We were both somehow motherless and had to grow up faster than people of our age. This common fact had bonded our friendship even more tighter.

These two days off would also be an occasion to visit my sick father stuck at the Forks hospital.

_Ugh…_

I had to admit that I wasn't really looking forward those grieving days. But I needed to get through them anyway.

All these thoughts kept me thinking about what I was actually doing. Standing in the laundry room, I was ironing Mr. Cullen's clothes and more precisely his boxer briefs or should I say his boxer motherfucking sexy briefs?

Oh my… this man had taste!

Here I was, warming up not only because of the ironing vapor but also with my fantasized dreams over his underwear; he wearing those underwear pressed against his rear bulge and back cheeks side. Then he would walk in his bare attire like a runaway model toward me; take my hand to slip it in…

_Sweet lord this was too much!_

I couldn't possibly even… My dirty thoughts were accompanied by my naughty smirk stretching on my lips. But then I remembered.

No, no, no!

_How could I literally think about someone else's ass and in my case my boss' ass when I had just freshly French kissed another guy? _

_What is wrong with you? _I summoned myself while wandering my mind elsewhere.

I folded the piles of clothes, put them in a basket and headed toward Mrs. Cullen clothing quarter first. I opened the double door of the immense wardrobe room, my eyes glittered, my head spun, and my heart sang for these mouthwatering outfits and shoes-as usual.

I was arranging the clothes in their right drawers when my eyes stopped on Tanya golden siren dress. The one she had tried on one week ago and told me that it was THE dress she was going to wear for her event.

I came closer to the fancy piece and sighed dreamily. How I wished I was one of those women who would be able to buy this kind of clothing, succeed in life and buy all these well-deserved things with satisfaction.

_But you're not so shut the fuck up, back away and stop hurting yourself. _

I sighed even more and contemplated it for more additional seconds then randomly think that this dress could somehow look good on me.

I sheepishly glanced over my shoulders to see if there was someone around even though I was positively sure that I was alone in this big house at this hour of the day.

The dress was hanging majestically on a plastic headless, mannequin standing on a pedestal in a corner of the room.

Before removing it from the mannequin I took several seconds to meditate.

I knew I wasn't going to do any harm if I was trying it only for few minutes. Then I would immediately put it back where I'd found it. No biggie.

I just wanted to know how it felt to wear an haute couture dress without looking and crumbled in pieces at the price tag.

I undressed the plastic model and was about to undo my apron and uniform when I recalled an important detail: the size. The fucking size!

Damn it! This bitch was doing a size 2 while I was doing a 4.

I groaned more infuriated than ever. So now I was apparently too fat to wear haute couture?

My fists clenched furiously around the precious tissue. I was so pissed about how unfair life was with me. I just wanted to cry or maybe I was just frustrated to not fit in this dress because of my 'gigantic' ass. I was mirroring my back side through one of the numerous mirrors in the place when I heard barks further in distance.

_Oh it was only the doggies_… I guessed and rolled my eyes at them after all this time I still hadn't bonded with these hairy animals. Ugh not even in a million years! My hatred for the dogs was too strong to fade in few weeks even though I was perpetually living with them as in home and work.

Wait the doggies? What time was it? Was it 3 p.m. already? Which meant that it was time for their snack time.

Fuck I had totally forgotten it! I squeezed my eyes and grimaced.

Their woof-woofs came closer as did the sound of their paws resonating on the polished cleared floor.

Tanya's two Labradors Lady and Gentleman entered the room snarling fervently at me.

Yes… Lady and Gentleman were effectively how she'd called her dogs.

I think I had just lost faith in humanity when I'd heard their names for the first time.

"_Lady and gentleman?" my voice trembled; I had difficulties to remain serious and swallow my nasty comment. I cleared my throat. "But they are both males right?"_

_Who on this fucking earth would call his dogs Lady and Gentleman? Tell me who would call both his MALE dogs Lady and Gentleman on this motherfucking planet?_

"_Yeah they are!" she replied as if I was a dumbass asking the most obvious question. _

_My brows met each other confounded. "But why?" I just couldn't understand her answer, her logic, her everything._

_God save me!_

"_Do people say 'Gentleman and Gentleman'?" _

"_I…" she hadn't let me time to finish when she answered her own question._

"_No! We say Lady and Gentleman! So tell me was I supposed to call the other gentleman too? Do you think people wouldn't mistake it?" _

"_I…"_

_She cut me again. "I don't think dogs are gay which I would have nothing against it because I love gay people! They are so cool! Anyway the black is Lady, you know like lady D the British princess? And the white is Gentleman like his husband, you get it now?" _

_What? _

_EXCUSE YOU!_

_But Lady Diana was white and a girl! _

_HUH?_

_I stared at her speechless; words were trying to form but couldn't get out coherently. _

_I believed that I'd lost many brain cells that day._

Lady started to come closer and barked at me.

"Alright I'm coming don't be rude!" I was trying to set the dress back at its right place but Gentleman was meandering around my legs while the other was still growling.

_And this was the 666.666__th__ reason why I didn't like dogs. _I thought sarcastically.

They being around weren't helping anyhow to calm my nervousness, I couldn't stuff the dress properly on the mannequin, this shit didn't want to fit in and I feared someone would enter at any moment and see me near it without being suspicious.

Fuck!

But the more my shaky hands were attempting to set the dress, the more it was sliding through them and falling down on the floor.

Shit! shit!

I was taking it back and trying again but I was feeling the dogs grew more and more impatient behind.

"Jesus! I said I was coming don't shout at me!" All of sudden Lady who was still barking at me roughly caught the shiny golden gown between with his sharp canines to pull it backward.

"What the… NO! stop it doggie! Bad doggie!"

The dress! This stupid dog was going to soil it!

"Let go now!" I swiftly grabbed the other side and drew it to my side but he wouldn't release his grip. How come this puppy could compete with my strength? "Goddamnit leave it!"

I was pulling it, he was pulling and tightening it even more. Until we heard a tearing sound resonating in the agitated room.

_Nooooo the dress!_

I stood still and we both let go of it, the fabric fell on the ground, I rushed on my knees and hold the ripped dress at my chest. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I cried.

_This was a fucking nightmare?!_

_Gosh I was so dead!_

Meanwhile Lady was glaring at me with his long pending tongue, wobbly tail and innocent eyes. I was about to yap some more when I heard:

"MISS SWAN?"

Oh my god someone was coming! And it wasn't any someone but Mr. Cullen's voice that was approaching.

SOS!

I immediately rose on my feet and hid the ruined outfit behind my back, petrified.

"You called sir?"

I couldn't breathe. He entered the room and looked around before laying his eyes on me.

"Who were you talking to?"

Crap, this was a tricky question! If I said the dogs he would immediately figure that something happened but he if I answered no one he would take me for a fucking mental disorder person-which I suspected him to think about it already.

My eyes slipped to the left and to the right searching for a correct answer.

_Don't tell him the truth watch your mouth!_

"No one sir… I… I was practicing a play. A play called…" I quickly peeked at the two dogs that were leading to the exit." the Lion and the Lamb!"

_Oh God why did you say that?_

"The Lion and the Lamb?" he browsed unconvinced. "It's a fable."

"And also a play! It's a play! Do you like plays Mr. Cullen?"

_This is none of your business, why do you ask?_

"No. this isn't really my thing." He replied frankly.

"Oh pff me neither!" My fake smile was back on my lips, my heart was pondering so hard in my chest that I feared it would drop in my panties.

Mr. Cullen was standing across me at the entrance of the doors; he had unfastened the tie of his suit and was as always looking drop dead hot. "Ok let's cut the shit. Tell me what's behind your back." He suddenly asked me.

I froze.

_Damn it! He knew…_

"What? I… I don't know what you're talking about sir." I stammered on my words. How did he figure I was lying?

"The thing behind your back," he stepped toward me. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He stepped again, I stepped back.

"What is it?"

He stepped forward, I stepped backward.

_IT'S A FUCKING EXPENSIVE DRESS THAT ONE FUCKING DOG TORE IN PIECES! _I was dying to blurt out. But my lips were sealed. I was biting my lower lip tensed, to prevent me to speak.

He was now standing right in front of me and bent.

"Miss Swan I'm going to ask you one last time," he breathed on my face. My knees weakened. I tried to recoil once more but my back met the middle counter of the room. "Tell me what are you hiding behind your back?"

"It… it's nothing!" panicked I quickly spun, tossed the gown underneath a pile of my basket, grabbed the first fabric on top of the folded pile and turned around to show him. "It's just your… your," I peeked at what I was holding and closed my eyes as embarrassed as ever. Of course I hadn't checked what I picked. "your boxer brief."

_Fuck me._

His brows quirked in surprise as I thought he would be. Slowly he brought two of his fingers beneath my chin and lifted it so that my flustered face would meet his tantalizing green eyes.

Jesus he was touching me! We were standing so close to each other.

"And what have you planned to do with it Ms. Swan?" he sluggishly asked lower with his deep silky voice. I was drawn by it, compelled by it. My eyes couldn't leave his.

I inhaled in a whisper. "I don't know." His serious face gradually turned into a roguish smirk. My stomach twitched.

Suddenly we heard heels clank on the floor. "BELLA?" Tanya called further.

I stiffened remembering our sudden too close proximity, I bowed down my hand holding the boxers, to hide it behind my back but abruptly felt Mr. Cullen caught my arm in a firm grip. In a slow movement he skimmed down my arm with his burning fingers-tickling my skin, raising up my palpitations and still looking at me the whole time, until he reached my hand and seized the underwear to slide it into the deep pocket of my uniform.

_What the…_

My gaze widened and before I could gasp or say anything he'd backed away from me. At the same time Tanya entered the room distracted.

"Bella? Oh there you are!" she was almost panting on her great heels. She glanced at Edward and ran her attention back to me. "Did you feed the dogs?"

"I…I was on my way to…" I started to gather the clothes and my laundry basket to leave and prayed internally that she wouldn't notice the missing gown, when she cut me in my way.

"Wait!" I looked up to her. "Where is my golden dress?"

But of course I didn't have such luck…

**Do you think Bella will be in troubles? **

**Funny fact: this part of the chapter is based on my own life! I had a James Huntsman who I was desperately in love with in high school when I was 15 lol. Though I haven't met him in a nightclub (yet).**

**Thanks for reading I love you! Review it I'll love you even more!**

**Twitter: Needlullaby**

**~BERENICE~**


End file.
